Heir to the Dutchman PartOne
by Huclya Cuthalion
Summary: There are two sisters, and the are Davy Jones's decendents. They get thrown into the PotC world and that is where the adventure begins. Love, danger and mystery. Will/OC and wannabe Jack/OC
1. Prologue

**Ok, First story. Be easy. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC...I so want to own it though!**

* * *

Prologue

I don't know how to really begin my tale. I don't know if anyone would believe it. I don't even know if I believe it. But, all tales begin somewhere and somehow. Mine starts like this.

I will never forget when my mom told me about my family's history. I was only seven at the time. My mother, my sleeping five year old sister and I were sitting on a beach, outside our home in Charleston, South Carolina. It was just before sunset and I was playing with an odd but pretty silver locket that my mother had given me early that day.

"Look my pet!" My mother said, and I saw her pointing to the horizon.

I watched as the sun touched the water, and I saw a green flash of light. My big, curious, seven year old eyes widened. "What was that mommy?"

"That was the Green Flash of Davy Jones. It means that a soul came back to the dead from his locker." My mother explained.

"Who's Davy Jones?" I remember asking.

My mother sighed. "He was your great, great, great, great, great grandfather. He was the captain of the ship called _The Flying Dutchman_. A long time ago, he was told by the goddess Calypso, your great, great, great, great, great grandmother, that he needed to take the souls that died at sea to the other side and every ten years, he could come ashore to be with Calypso. But, when the first ten years past and he came ashore, she wasn't there."

Well, I was a smart seven year old and I knew what she was talking about with the souls and all that, but, I didn't know why Calypso wasn't there to see Davy. "Why wasn't she?"

My mother smiled. "She was a goddess of the sea, my sweet. If you were a goddess, would you want to stay in one place?"

"No. I guess not." I said. "But what happened to Davy Jones?"

"Well, the poor man was heartbroken, and he became a monster." Mother explained. "So, he stopped his job and became the deadliest thing in the ocean, but he never got over Calypso."

"Really?"

"Yes. That locket you wear now…it was Calypso's. Open it." I obeyed her, and a sweet and strange tune filled the air. "You are a daughter of pirates, both you and your sister."

That was how it all began. I learned the truth, and then became obsessed with my family's history, with pirates, the ocean, everything. I did all the research I could on Davy Jones and Calypso, but never could come to the conclusion I wanted. All I got were legends, not truth, and I began to question my mother, and her story. Yet, something inside of me tells me not to give in, and to keep looking and to find the secret to me being Christine Jones, heir to the _Flying Dutchman_.

* * *

**Ok, I know it was a bit short, but I'm new to all this. I am open to tips! :) **


	2. Chapter I Trip Through Time

**Ok, the first real chapter. So, i hope you all enjoy witty-sister-banter!**

**I don't own PotC. *wipes tear***

* * *

"_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._"

It was midnight. The stars were shining bright and reflecting off the normally clear, blue ocean. The wind blew, making the palmettos sway, and making the sand move in a magical way. It also carried a mysterious moan about it, haunting in a way, as well as carrying my voice. My long hair blew with the wind, creating a jungle of fire around my pale face. Fabric as black as the new moon whipped around my small frame. My short grey shorts clung to my legs thanks to the sea water that covered me from the waist down.

There was something about the night and the ocean and the winds. It all made me feel more alive.

I pulled at the silver locket that I wore around my neck. My mother had given it to me when I was seven; the same day that she told me that my sister, Meg, and I were descended from Davy Jones—a strange tale. The locket itself was sort of weird looking. It had crab claws at the top and a face in the middle and a strange coral type design at the bottom of the heart. I opened it and the unusual and hypnotizing tune filled the air.

I thought it to be bizarre that my locket looked just like the one in the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies, and I wondered for the longest time how the people who made that movie knew what my locket looked like, and what tune it played. I also thought it strange that Davy Jones looked like an octopus, because I didn't have the face for tentacles, neither did my father or my sister. I thought that whole tentacle face thing was just a stupid idea.

As the locket's tune reached its end, I closed my eyes and tried to put myself into the world of pirates; the pirates like Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. (Though I hated what they did with Davy Jones, I loved those movies.)

"Calypso," I whispered, "where is the truth in my life? My family? Myself?"

"Chris?" A voice hissed from behind me.

"Calypso?" I said, opening my eyes. I turned and saw Meg. The wind caused her short brown hair to blow into a funny shape. Her pink tank top blew somewhat as well, and her grey sweat pants clung to her legs. "Oh, it's just you."

"You called me out here, remember?" she said, rolling her eyes. Then, she saw the locket that I held in my hands. "Close that thing!"

"Why?" I walked out of the water, towards her.

"Because it is a pirate necklace!"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "But we are…"

She covered her ears, closed her eyes, and began to spin in circles. "Lalalalala! I don't want to hear it!"

I grabbed her, ceasing her spinning, and pulled her hands off her ears. "Ok, I won't say it."

"Good. You know I don't like our history. It's not normal!" she replied. "Now, why did you call me out here at an insane hour of the night?"

I grinned wickedly. "We, my wonderful sister, are going swimming."

Her eyes grew wide. "Now?"

I took her hand. "No better time than the present."

I lead her to the water, then I dove in. The ocean was a different place at night, I discovered on my many midnight swims; it was almost surreal, and it was liked I stepped into another world.

As I dove deeper and deeper, a white flash of light caught my attention. I looked and saw a woman dressed in a tattered 18th century dress, beads of all kinds. She had dark dread locked hair, dark skin and she was wearing my locket. She looked just like Tia Dalma from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

_Calypso? _I thought. She smiled at me, revealing some gold teeth, and waved her arms in the air, making a swarm of bubbles around me and I couldn't breathe. I swam as fast as I could to the surface to take a breath.

When I did reach the surface, I was blinded by sunlight. I looked around and gasped. There were big ships docked everywhere. There were people dressed in clothing from the 1700s. There were old buildings, and people loading and unloading the ships. I began to twitch.

Meg came up next to me, and pushed her hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

I grabbed her head and turned it towards a giant ship that was docked not to far from us. She froze, and then shrieked.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she growled.

"What did _I _do? I didn't do anything!"

"What are we doing in Port freaking Royal?!"

"I don't know! Do I look like an all knowing freak?"

"Well, you are the all knowing _pirate_ freak!"

"Look," I said, trying to keep calm, "all I know is that when I dove in the water, I saw this weird looking lady and she had on my locket…Wait! That's it!"

"What's it?" Meg asked, annoyed.

"That lady I saw. She had on my locket. She did something and then we ended up here."

"What? Are saying it was _Calypso_ or something?"

I grinned, "That is exactly what I'm saying. Come on." I took her hand and swam, towing her with me, over to a dock. I had seen a group of people on it, so I figured it would be safe to hide under there. If we were in the world of the movies, we had to make sure we weren't seen.

"No additional shots or powder. A compass that doesn't point north." I heard a man say, then I heard a sword being unsheathed. I knew the voice. It belonged to Commodore Norrington. I almost squeaked. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," another voice said. That one belonged to Jack Sparrow. _Jack is right above me! Jack is right above me!_ I thought happily.

I heard footsteps moving above us, and then a female voice spoke.

"Commodore, I really must protest," she said. It was Elizabeth Swann. "Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," the Commodore replied.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack put in.

"I hate you." Meg whispered.

"Hush! They're talking right now!"

"Finally…" I heard chains moving quickly. People gasped. Jack spoke. I looked up and saw him holding onto Elizabeth. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth replied coldly.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind." He spun her around and she put on his hat, sword and gun. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable," Elizabeth hissed.

"That's the way I feel about you right now!" Meg whispered, pinching my arm.

"Will you shut up!" I snapped.

"Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

I knew what was coming next. Guns began to fire and Meg and I both shrieked. I grabbed her hand, and we ran to the shore, hiding behind on of the posts for that dock. Jack took off towards the town, and we chose to follow. I glanced at Norry and when I was certain he wasn't looking, we ran to the town, determined to get there before Sparrow. When we saw soldiers coming, we hid behind a building, until they had gone, then we made our way to Will's blacksmith's shop.

_Calypso, what have you gotten us into?_

_

* * *

_**Ok, what did y'all think? It was fun to write. Chapter Two will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter II Battle and Jail

**Ok, so here is Chapter 2! **

**I don't own PotC. :(**

* * *

"This is a fine mess you got us into!" Meg said as I closed the door to the blacksmith's shop.

I had to remind myself that this was real life, so it might take Jack a little while to get here.

"Look, for the last time: _I didn't do anything_!" I cried.

She huffed. "Well, you must have had something to do with it; otherwise, I would be at home, on the couch, watching TV with a bag of potato chips right now."

I looked at her confused. "Why would you be doing that?"

She rolled her eyes, and started to poke around with something. "Because that's what _normal_ teenagers do." She was poking around with an anvil and hammer; correction, Will's anvil and hammer that Jack uses to try and break the irons things that clamp onto his wrist. "Not like you would know what _normal_ is. You spend all your time on the beach or in the library or just listening to that stupid locket!"

I grabbed the locket and squeezed it. "It's not stupid. It belonged to our ancestor!"

She faced me. The look on her face was and evil and she was beginning to frighten me. "Calypso? She was a 'goddess', and a legend, nothing more. She was not married to Davy Jones. They did not have children; therefore, we are not related!"

The door opened. I gasped, grabbed, Meg, though I would have gladly left her out there for the visitor to see, and threw our bodies against the large stone fire place. The door closed. I peeked around and saw Sparrow, walking towards something. _Mr. Brown, _I remembered. I watched as he slowly turned away, then turned back and yelled. Nothing happened. I hid again.

"What's going on?" Meg hissed.

"Wait for it!" I said, holding up a finger.

As if on cue, (hehe, it was on cue), the clanging of the hammer on the handcuffs began. It went on for a lot longer than the movie. Finally, I heard the squeal of the donkey, and the sound of a rotating machine. Chains broke and then the door opened again.

I was not going to miss a chance to look at Will Turner in the flesh. So I peaked around the fire place and my eyes grew big. He was there, in person, and in all his hot glory. I made this funny noise, not exactly a chuckle, but not exactly a sigh either, it was somewhere between the two.

"What?" Meg asked, punching me in the arm.

"Will…" was all I said. _Oh man he is fine!_

I turned back around to prevent from being seen, but to be honest I could have stared at that gorgeous face all day long.

"You're the one they're hunting." Will said and I jumped slightly. This was my favorite part in the movie. "The pirate."

"You seem somewhat familiar." Jack replied. "Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point in avoiding familiarity with pirates." Will said coldly.

"Then it would be a shame in putting a black mark on your record. It you'll excuse me." By this time, I was saying every line with them, quietly of course. I heard the sound of Will grabbing a sword. "Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." Oooh! Miss Swann! Big whoop! I could kick her butt any day of the week.

I heard Jack rubbing his blade along Will's. "Only a little."

Then the fight took place. I was too excited for words. I had always loved watching this scene in the movie and now I was in the middle of it. Well, actually I was behind a fire place as the fight was taking place, but you know what I mean; I was in the same building. I was wiggling with enthusiasm as the two shouted different cocky remarks at each other; well, Jack did most of that. Then, I heard a blade being thrown. I looked and saw Jack trying to pull Will's sword out of the door.

"Hehe!" I giggled quietly.

"You are too overexcited about this whole thing." Meg whispered.

"Hush!"

The fight began again, only this time, Will had this hot piece of metal. I had to watch this part, it was the best part of the whole fight. They were fighting on the machine run by the donkey.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked, looking at the hundreds of swords.

"I do," Will said, "and I practice with them three hours a day!"

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Jack said in a cocky way. _I volunteer to be his girl! I so volunteer!_ I thought. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" Jack looked down as his and Will's blades crossed together.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Will shouted.

Now the fight moved all over the place. They fought on the ground and fought in the rafters, which I loved, and I already knew that Will would win by default, but it was still fun to watch. I almost laughed when Will got his sword tangled in Jack's handcuffs, and attached him to the rafter, but I held my composure.

Then, the sand flew. Our cover would be blown, I just knew it. Then I began to cough madly, as if right on cue. Meg grabbed me. "Hush!"

"Who's back there?" Jack asked. He came around the fire place with his pistol ready. "Two wenches? These friends of yours?"

Will shook his lovely sand covered head. "No. I don't know them."

Jack motioned for us to stand. We obeyed him, our hands in the air in defeat. "Now, this shot…"

"Yeah, yeah, isn't meant for us." I finished. "I know the story."

He looked shocked. "Um…yes. How did ye know that?"

I looked at Will and his beautiful brown eyes met mine, making me shiver. "Long story, not time to tell it." I said, still looking into Will's eyes.

Will walked around us, looking us up and down. "You look like a couple of pirates."

Meg's eyes grew wide. "Sand covered boy say what?"

Glass broke and Jack fell forward, revealing a still very drunk Mr. Brown, then the red coated soldiers came in. Will grabbed us and led us over to the Commodore Norrington. _He is touching me!_ I thought happily. Sure he was going to have us arrested, but who really cares? "Sir, these two wenches are pirates I think." Will said.

Norry looked us over. "You are obviously not from around here."

"No duh. Good work Sherlock." Meg said sarcastically.

Norry held up his sword. "Are you mocking me?"

I wiggled out of Will's hold and stepped in front of Meg. "Nope, no mocking here sir!"

"Yes I am!" Meg argued.

"Shut it! The man has a sword!" I hissed.

Norry smirked. "You're friend is smart. You are both dressed inappropriately for women, therefore you must be pirates. Take them away."

Two soldiers came and grabbed us, and began to pull us out the door. I looked once more at Will, who was staring at me intensely.

"Let us go!" Meg cried, struggling with all her might. She looked at me. "I _really _hate you!"

It was no use. Soon, we were locked in a jail cell with a bunch of smell men and a knocked out pirate. Meg sat on the far side of the cell, and sat and played with my locket. She was so pissed at me, but I didn't really care. She was always pissed at me.

It was dark before Jack woke up. He spotted us, stood up and grinned. "I 'ave to share me cell with two young pretty wenches? Oh, lucky me." He began to walk towards me, but I backed away and stomped on his foot, making him wince. I was saving myself for Will. "Oh, playin' hard to get, eh?"

"Back off!" Meg said. First time she had ever stood up for me, and I was impressed.

"All right. I won't do…" he looked down, and picked up my locket, holding it up to his face, "where did you get this?"

"It…uh…was a family heirloom." I said nervously, pulling it out of his grasp.

"I see. Well, lassies, I will swear not to harm ye or do anythin' that would make ye mad and make ye want to kill me, as long as ye do not ignore me and if ye get out, ye take me with ye." Jack said, bowing to me and then to Meg. "Do we 'ave an accord?"

I thought about it, and then held out my hand to him. "Agreed." I said, reluctantly to be honest.

He smiled, took my hand and kissed it. "Agreed." He repeated.

* * *

**Ok, there you have it. Our young ladies have been discovered and put in jail with Jack. Now the adventure will really begin!**


	4. Chapter III Black Pearl and Escape

**I don't own PotC. Once again, I wish I did.**

**Anyway, here is Chapter Three**

* * *

Jack was true to his word. He didn't try anything or do anything to us. He did occasionally try to make small-talk, but he was always interrupted by Meg. I, personally, thought that she was just flirting with him; she was crazy about him back home and now that she was in his presence, she didn't want to let him know that she liked him. _You try to hard, my dear, sweet and oh so very annoying sister. _I thought to myself.

I fell asleep eventually, not knowing how. But I had the weirdest dream.

_**I was sitting on a ship. The wind blew my hair around and the sea smelled so good to me. I was dressed in Elizabeth's pirate outfit from the second movie, minus the hat. As I sat there, enjoying the strong breeze, I heard a voice. **_

"_**Are you happy now, child?" **_

_**I turned and saw the woman from the ocean. I stood up. **_

"_**Calypso?" I asked. **_

_**She nodded her head and walked closer towards me. "You asked to know the truth about yourself and your family, and now the truth you shall learn." **_

"_**But this is just a movie." I argued. **_

"_**No, child," she said, shaking her head, "this is not only a movie, but it is real life, and you will have a part to play as well as your sister." **_

_**I was utterly confused. I would have a part to play? What part? All the parts have been filled as far as I was concerned. "How?" was all I could ask. **_

_**She reached out and petted my locket. "You are the descendent of Davy Jones. The sea is in your blood. As well as the blood of me, a goddess. Now, you know what will happen, but some things may change." She said. **_

"_**Like what? What will change?" **_

_**She smirked. "You will see in your time here. I must go. I sense an evil is coming."**_

_**I thought. What happens when Jack is in jail? Then it hit me. "**__**The Black Pearl**__**." I said. **_

"_**Yes." She said. "Remember what I told you. Let your blood and heritage guide you, my dear." She began to walk away from me. **_

_**I reached out to her…but then it was over. **_

A cannon fire woke me up.

"I know those cannons." Jack said. He jumped up and made his way to the window that was right above where I was sleeping. I sat up. "It's the _Pearl_." He said.

I jumped up, and squeezed next to him to get a better look at the ship. "_The Black Pearl_?" I asked.

He looked at me, confused. "You know that ship, love?"

I panicked. I could say that Calypso told me about it, and I couldn't say that I saw it in the movies. So, I told the partial truth. "Stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. It said that she never leaves any survivors." I stole the line from that dude in the cell next to us.

Jack smirked. "No survivors? Then where do the stories come from I wonder?"

_Oh, I don't know. A few may come from this captain they had, but they left on a God forsaken island to die. Now where is he? Oh, he is next to me! _I thought and wanted to say very much.

**Don't reveal the truth about you knowing things, child. **Calypso's voice said in my head.

_All right_, I answered.

Another cannon sounded. Jack grabbed me and through us to the ground, while the cannon blew a hole in the cell next to us.

Meg began to pull on my arm. "Get off of her!" There's a shock. She was trying to help me. I'm telling you, my sister isn't right in the head. _You just want him on top of **you**_, I thought to myself.

Jack obliged and he helped me up. "Thank you Jack," I said.

I looked at the gaping hole in the wall, wishing that I was smaller so I could fit through and escape.

"Here doggy!" I heard. Jack was on the ground, his hand through the cell door, and I knew it had a bone in it. "It's just four of us left. Just you, me and two pretty ladies! Come on." The dog was close now. It was so cute! "Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." There was a loud bang and Meg shifted to stand next to me, and the dog ran off. "No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't..." I had to roll my eyes at him.

Two pirates came down the stairs. I knew them. Twigg and Koehler were their names.

"This ain't the armory." Twigg said.

Koehler looked to our cell and smirked at Jack. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jack stood up. "The last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a Godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." He looked at me and Meg. "His fortunes aren't improved much. In jail with two wenches."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen." Jack said. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler stuck his hands through the cell door, grabbed Jack by throat and his hand turned into a skeleton. I gasped and Meg shrieked. Though I had seen it a million times, it creepier when you see it up close; trust me. "So there is a curse? That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell." Koehler said, and then he and Twigg ran out.

"That's very interesting." Jack repeated.

"Did I mention how much I _hate _you?" Meg whispered.

"Will you give it a rest?!" I hissed.

So, Jack gave up on the dog, and tried to unlock the door with the bone. I sat on the ground just behind him. I played with my locket and then opened it, letting the tune comfort me. Jack looked at me once as I stared at my locket, but I glanced up at him at the same time.

When morning came, I was waiting for Will to arrive. I didn't know how long it would take for him to come, but I hoped that it would happen soon.

A door creaked and Jack lay down on his back. I almost squealed; Will was here!

"You, Sparrow!" He said.

Jack looked up. "Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?"

He laid his head back down. "I 'eard of it."

"Where does it make birth?"

"Where does it make birth? 'Ave you not 'eard the stories?" Will just looked at him. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

Oh, boy! Road trip…well, ocean trip…point is, Meg and I were going somewhere.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" Will pressed.

Jack began to study his nails. "Why ask me?"

Will looked down embarrassed. "Because you're a pirate!"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked, grinning.

Will banged on the cell doors. "Never!" He paused for a moment. "They took Miss Swann."

Oh, here we go again with Miss Swann! What did she have that I didn't? Sure she was pretty, and a governor's daughter and he had known her for years, but I was related to Davy Jones, I could use a sword, and I didn't have to wait till the next movie to do so, and I could shoot a gun pretty dang well. Anyway…

"Oh! So it is that you found a girl!" Jack said, sitting up. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack pointed to me and Meg. "And I see no profit in it for me friends here."

Will met eyes with me for a brief moment, and then looked back to Jack. "I can get you out of here."

"How's that, the keys ran off." Jack said and I giggled.

"I helped build theses cells. These are half pin barrel hinges." He grabbed a small bench and inserted it into a section of the door. "With the right leverage, and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Will Turner." He said.

"That would be short for William I presume. Good strong name. No doubt ye're name for yer farther, eh?"

Will Turner looked at him confused. "Yes."

"Hmm." Jack said, and then he stood up. "Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. If you spring me and these girls from this cell, I will take ye to the Black Pearl and yer bonnie lass." He stuck his hand through the door. "Do we have an accord?"

Will then shook Jack's hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed. Now get us out!"

Will pulled down on the bench, lifting the door, and then he through it aside, making a loud bang.

"Hurry, someone would have heard that!" He said.

Jack hurried out and reached for his accessories that were hanging on the wall. Meg and I just sort of sat in the cell, not knowing what to do. To be free, or not to be free, that is the question!

"Unless ye 'ave changed yer minds and don't want to be free." Jack said.

Meg made a noise. "You crazy? I ain't stayin' in here!" She got up and ran over to Jack.

Will looked at me. "What about you?"

"I'm not staying here. Count on that, Mr. Turner." I said.

Will entered the cell, and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I felt myself blushing as we walked out of the jail.

* * *

**Ok, so, off our young ladies go to find the Pearl! Will things heat up between any of our characters? It's too soon to tell!**

**Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter IV Setting Sail

**Here is Chapter Four! **

**Sorry for the wait, but I was braindead. **

**I don't own PotC. **

* * *

"We're going to steal the ship? That ship?" Will said, pointing to the _Dauntless _that was floating on the water.

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship!" Jack pointed to the _Interceptor _that was floating not to far from us. It was being loaded with cargo, which was good for us, but bad for Norry and his friends. Jack turned to Will. "This girl…how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will said bravely.

"Oh, good!" Jack said.

Little did sweet William know that he would die for her, but that is another story! Anyway, so we found a lifeboat and hid under it, and then made our way to the ocean. That whole thing with the air and the water with the space between it really worked! Who knew! Anyway, we walked for a little while, me having to drag Meg around, and we then climbed up the back of the ship.

"Everybody stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack yelled as we made our way towards the crew.

They all laughed. One of the men, he looked like Commodore Ice cream Head, came forward. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men, and two women. You'll never make it out of the bay." He said.

Jack readied his pistol and pointed it to Captain Ice cream Head's head. "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

Soon, we kicked that crew overboard; well not really, they were in a long boat. Anyway, Will and I, and Meg began pulling on the ropes to bring down the sails, when Jack grabbed Meg and Will grabbed me. When Norry and his men came aboard, we swung over to the _Interceptor. _Will cut a few ropes and we left them in the dust!

I was excited. I stood next to a railing and looked at the vast, rolling ocean. Jack stood at the helm and Meg was next to him. She was trying not to look at him, I could tell. She was trying to make it seem like she hated him.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned and saw Will.

"Sure. Be my guest."

He came and stood next to me, our arms almost touching.

"So, what is your name?" He asked.

I had forgotten that he didn't know. "Christine."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I said. "Are you trying to make small talk?"

"I don't know." He said. "Just want to talk to someone other than that pirate."

"Because you don't have _Elizabeth_?" Whoops! I wasn't supposed to say anything like that! Crap!

He stared at me. "How did you know about her?"

**I told you to be careful child! **Calypso's voice said.

_Look, I'm sorry! He caught me off guard! And why does he still have to be with her? _

**He doesn't. You could change that. **

_How?_

**Figure it out. **

Sometimes, it could stink having the voice of your ancestor in your head, telling you what to do and when to do it.

"Um, I overheard, when I first got here?" I said, hoping that he would buy it.

He nodded. "Ah. That makes sense. So, are you any good with a blade?"

Before I could answer, I was interrupted. "Chris!" Meg called.

"I guess we will find out later then." Will said, winking at me, and making my legs turn to jelly.

"I guess we will." I walked away from him and over to her. "What?"

She took a big breath. "I'm…I'm…sorry."

"Did you just apologize?"

"Yes. I did." She said. F.Y.I. Meg NEVER apologizes for anything. Never in a million years.

"Have you been exposed to the sea air for too long?"

"Maybe…don't make this harder than it already is!" She snapped. "Ok, the thing is, being here and getting to know Jack, I realized that maybe being a pirate is alright, and I'm sorry for all the things I said. I don't hate you."

"My baby sister just said that being a pirate was alright! And she doesn't ahte me!" I threw my arms around her.

"Get off!" I obeyed. "I'm not that open yet."

So, I was on my way, my sister apologized, and I was going to win over Will. How could things go wrong?

* * *

**I know it is a bit short, but I just needed something there. Personally, I like Will and Christine's little conersation. **


	6. Chapter V Talk and Tortuga

**Sorry for the wait. But here it is. Chapter 5!!!!**

* * *

"Jack," I said, walking up to the helm the next morning, "what do you know of my necklace?"

He looked away from his compass and looked at me. "What makes you think I know something, love?"

"Because you asked me about it, in the jail." I said.

"Right…well, all I know is that a lady I once knew, Tia Dalma was her name, had one just like it." Jack said, steering the ship.

"Oh, I see." I said, then came one of my favorite conversations.

Will was asking Jack if he knew his father, Jack said he did and said that he was a good pirate and that Will looked just like him. Will said his dad was a merchant sailor and Jack said that he was a scallywag, and Will pulled his sword out and then Jack did the whole mast-Will dangling over open water-thing. Then he gave his whole "What a Man Can Do, and What a Man Can't Do" speech. Yeah, we've all seen the movie; we know how this part ends.

When Will was thrown on the deck, my teenage-crush-hormones took over and I ran right over to him.

"You all right?" I asked, helping him sit up.

He smiled that oh so cute smile that we all love. "Yes. I'm fine." He looked at Jack. "Tortuga?"

Jack grinned. "Tortuga."

MEG POV

Tortuga…the pirate port…my sister's heaven. Oh joy!

I glanced at Christine and Will. They were standing close together on the starboard side of the boat, talking. Christine really liked him, I knew that. Will like Elizabeth and I knew that. But, the way that he was looking at her, and the way he was smiling at her, and making her blush and laugh, well, maybe I could help her just this once.

"Yo Turner!" I cried. "Get over here!"

He looked at my sister, kissed her hand and walked over to me. "Yes?"

"What do you think of my sister?" I asked.

He looked at me, shocked. "I don't know; I've only just met her."

I nodded and thought back to all those Disney movies and sappy love books that I used to read over Christine's shoulder. "Well, the human heart works in mysterious ways."

"I do like her." He admitted.

"But, she is not your Miss Swann?" I pressed. When he didn't answer, I decided to brag about my sister. "Look, Chris is smart, and funny and beautiful, and sweet and she is awesome with a bow and arrow and a gun and a sword. She can sing and dance and she would make any man happy. If you are to blind to see that…"

"Wait," Will put up his hand to stop me, "I am so confused. Elizabeth seems perfect, and she was captured by pirates."

I smirked. "Well, if Chris had been captured, she could tear them all down by herself." He glanced her way and his face softened, and he smiled. "Look, normally, I could care less if my sister was happy or not, but, she likes you a lot Will and for once in my life, I want her to be happy. So just think about what I said."

He nodded and walked off. I was proud of myself. (Don't say that I never did anything nice for Christine.)

"Ye 'ave a way with words." A voice said. I turned and saw Jack, and my stomach jumped.

I looked away. "I…I guess."

"Ye know what, love?" He continued. "We could be a great pair you and me."

I chuckled; though I so wanted that. "Please. I'm only fifteen and you're what? Thirty five? Forty?"

His arms snaked around my shoulders. "Don't be that way, love. I'm just tryin' to be nice."

I sighed. "Then just don't try to tempt me Jack." I shrugged out of his grasp and walked away.

CHRISTINE POV

Tortuga was just as beautiful as it was in the movie…well, I thought it was beautiful. Meg walked on her own now, behind Jack and I walked next to Will. Since Meg talked to him, he stayed pretty close to me.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked.

"It'll linger." Will said, and I giggled, making him smile.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack said and a pretty red head came up to us. "Scarlett!" she slapped him across the face and I tried not to laugh. "Not sure I deserved that." A blond walked up him now. "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" She asked bitterly.

"What?" Jack asked, and then she slapped him. "I may have deserved that."

We walked on through the town, and then I felt something on the small of my back. I glanced and saw that Will had his hand on me. I began to blush madly, praying that he wouldn't see, but I saw him smirk. We came to a pig sty, with good old man Gibbs asleep with the pigs. Jack through a bucket of water on him and he began to cough.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He began to yell, and then he saw who he was talking to. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said, offering Gibbs a hand.

He was puzzled for a moment, and then spoke. "Aye, that'll about do it." Will throws another bucket of water at him. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said.

Now, we were in that bar, you know what I'm talking about, with all the drunks and Jack and Gibbs make their deal and I'm getting ahead of myself again. Anywho…

Me, Will and Meg stood outside that small room where Gibbs and Jack have their talk. Jack leaned to Will. "Keep a sharp eye." He said.

I stood _very _close to Will, and he put his arm around me protectively. _Well, maybe Meg inherited the magical goddess part of our family. _I thought.

**Not exactly.**

_Now what? _

**What? I'm I not allowed to speak to me descendents? **

_No, you can. Just, you have the habit of coming in at weird times. _

**Well, I just wanted to tell you that your sister talked to William Turner and your destinies are now intertwined. **

_What do you mean? _

**Your love will be true and strong. You already love him, and he will love you. He has already begun to. You will help him through everything that will happen. **

_What ever you say. _

I swear, sometimes, I found it hard to believe that we were related. Honestly.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Please. Reviews make me very happy!**


	7. Chapter VI Crew and LOVE

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I really am. Well, here is the next chapter. **

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said, motioning to a line of people on the dock the next morning.

You all know the deal; there were tall ones, a VERY short one, they were all smelly and dirty and they seemed a bit stupid. It was great!

Will, Meg and I walked behind Jack as he examined them. Will had his arm around my waist, holding me close to him…oh…anyway, and Meg was smirking to herself.

"So this is his able-bodied crew?" Will asked me.

I looked up at him. "I agree, they are all kind of creepy, but this is the best Gibbs could do in a place like this."

Will smiled and tightened his hold on me.

"You, sailor!" Jack called, stopping in front of a tall, dirty man with white hair and a blue and yellow parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" I tried not to laugh as I thought of the bloopers and how Johnny Depp hated "this bloody line" and wanted to kill the writers. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir." Gibbs explained to Jack and to the rest of us. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

Jack acted like he was going to walk away, but then he turned back to the parrot. "Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."

The bird squawked. "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs said, and I smirked.

"O' course it does." Jack said, then he turned to Will, and smiled. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will said.

"What do you think darling?" Jack asked me.

I chuckled. "I have to agree with Will. They are mad." I thought that now was the time to act a little bit cheeky. "And so are you."

"Aw, tough love, eh luv?"

"Oh, you wish Jack. You wish."

"Only every night darling." He smirked and turned away.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A female voice from the end of the line shouted.

We all followed Jack as he made his way to the holder of the voice. He lifted away a large hat and long, dark hair fell around a beautiful face. "Anamaria."

She slapped him.

Will chuckled lightly. "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

Jack shook his head. "No, that one I deserved."

Anamaria nodded. "You stole my boat!"

Jack turned to cover himself up. "Actually…" She slapped him again._ "_...borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!" She shouted at him.

"You'll get another one." Jack said quickly.

She pointed her forefinger at him. "I will." She said threateningly.

"A better one." Will said.

"A better one." Jack agreed.

I looked to the _Interceptor._ "That one." I said pointing to the boat.

Jack turned and looked at me. "What one?" I nodded to the boat, and everyone looked. "That one?!" I gave him my puppy dog face. "Ay, that one. What say you?"

Almost all at once, the crew shouted their agreement, and then made their way to the ship. Then you know what happened: Gibbs tells Jack that women are bad luck and then a storm breaks out. Well, the storm didn't really happen on "cue".

It was dark now. The crew had gone below to bed. Jack was at the wheel, and Meg was talking to him. I stood and looked at the sea, letting the smell and the sight take over me.

"Chris?" A voice interrupted me.

I turned. "Oh, hi Will."

He came and stood next to me. "Can I tell you something? Even if it sounds totally crazy?"

"Sure."

He took a breath. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

My heart jumped. "Uh…sure."

"Has it ever happened to you?"

"Once." _With you. _

**Be brave child. He loves you. **

_I was kind of getting that vibe. _

**Just trying to help.**

"Chris…I think I love you."

"Really?"

Before anything else could be said, Will was kissing me. William Turner was kissing me. His lips were so gentle and soft and warm. He had his hands on my hips, holding me very close to his own frame. My arms twined themselves around his neck. I moaned softly. He opened his mouth and let his tongue trace the outside of my lips and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in and his breath wafted in. he pulled away from my mouth and began to kiss my neck softly. He kissed along my jaw bone and the hallow at my ear.

"I love you." He whispered, just before he kissed my ear.

"I love you too."

**There we go! Love has finally bloomed. I promise to update sooner. **


End file.
